


Four  times Doc got Ray to shut up and the one time he did not

by MrsRidcully



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Boy Meets Boy Boy tells Boy to shut up you get the picture, Doc being bossy, M/M, Ray being well Ray, kissing and general smoop, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: Doc is a Ray Ray whisperer , and this has Ray perplexed





	Four  times Doc got Ray to shut up and the one time he did not

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Genkill week ..many thanks to my wonderful Beta and cheer squad @justanotherevakshipper
> 
> and a big thank you to all the wonderful writers who are contributing to this weeks Gen Kill week and to @emono for inspiring me to write and keep going even when I think it sucks loves you pup

One 

“Person.”  
Ray looked up into the impassive frown of the scariest Corpsman ever to grace the United States Marine Corps scary and hot - not that he would ever share either assessment of Doc Bryan with anyone else, obviously.  
“Hey Doc, what can I do for you on this fine day? You need something from yours truly, or did you just come here to admire the scenic vistas that abound? Or did you want to hear my eloquent rendition of Sweet Child of Mine?”

Doc fixed Ray with a baleful glare.  
“Shut up Person. I’m just here to check your feet and tell you to cut back on the Ripped Fuel.”  
This snarky behavior was typical for the corpsman, but what shocked Ray the most was that he did shut up - just sat and let Doc look at his feet, no witty comeback in sight…  
When Doc was done, he patted Ray on the leg and smirked.  
Oh shit, Ray knew he was fucked. 

 

Two 

Ray was laying along the berm, enjoying the relative quiet and lull in shelling. It was cool against the sand of the berm, and the night sky looked kind of awesome, too. To amuse himself, he started an off-key rendition of “Blue Moon”.  
Blue moon you saw me standing alone  
Without a dream in my heart  
Without a love of my own  
Blue moon, you knew just what I was there for  
You heard me saying a prayer for  
Someone I really could care for

Noticing the sand alongside of him moving, he looked up the berm to see Doc approaching. Dropping down alongside Ray, he spoke in his usual dry tone.  
“ Were you trying to sound like Billie Holiday? Because I'm sorry Ray, but you only succeeded if you were doing an impression of him singing while being beaten with a tire iron…”  
Ray dramatically pressed his hand to his chest. “I will have you know my band opened for Limp Bizkit.”  
Docs voice cut in, humourous lilt coloring his tone: “And you sucked right? For the sake of everyone’s eardrums, kindly shut up and enjoy the night, Ray. ”  
And bizarrely like the time before, Ray did. This shit was fucking whacked - did Doc have some crazy corpsman power over him…?

Three

After the last sixteen hours in that stinking, cramped, fucked up excuse for a Humvee, Ray was able to stretch his legs. He headed towards the blown out remains of a building not far from the victors. Maybe he would finally get the chance for a nice quiet combat jack. 

Turning so his back was to the victors, he managed to move his MOP suit around to get a hand on himself, thoughts of Doc’s face and surprisingly, hands came quickly to him - what Doc could do with those hands.  
He found his rhythm, hand stroking his shaft in slow movements, and so blissed out with thoughts of Doc’s mouth he failed to notice the corpsman come up behind him.  
A strong arm came around Ray's waist, hand settling on his exposed stomach while the other hand snaked around to cover his own hand on his cock.  
“Shit Doc,” was all Ray was able to croak out, Doc’s mustache prickling along Rays’ neck as he spoke.  
“Keep quiet Ray - we don’t need a bunch of nosey Marines coming to see what all the noise is about, now do we. ”  
Doc's hand kept up a slow teasing rhythm, thumb trailing over the sensitive head of Ray's cock, the twisting of his wrist on the upstroke causing Ray to bite his lip.  
Doc mouthed along Ray’s neck, “Good, Ray, you want to be good for me don’t you?”  
Ray nodded, teeth sunken on his lower lip to stifle his moans.  
Soon, Ray felt the end coming - the heady pressure and final release a powerful and primal force. Slumping back into Doc’s arms, he found he had lost the ability to form a even a single coherent sentence.  
Doc gently wiped them both down, pressing a kiss to the side of Ray’s head.  
“You good, Josh?”  
Ray nodded mutely, silently wondering how Doc had known his given name - the man was a damn ninja. Spooky, sexy corpsman...

Four 

Ray had been off the Ripped Fuel for 24 hours since they had entered the Greater Baghdad area. He had scavenged around the cigaret factory and managed to find a pack of the strong, acrid cigarettes they liked to smoke in these parts.  
Sitting on the roof of the factory, he let his legs swing over the edge of the roof, casually leaning his arms on the metal railing. When not driving or trying to keep the radios working, Ray found that his thoughts often wandered to a certain corpsman, this thing - whatever it was - had seriously fucked with his head

He wanted it to mean more than just some quick relief - he kind of wanted more… Doc -Tim had gotten under his skin bad; a couple of fumbled encounters in the dark just weren't enough for him.  
The sound of a door banging shut had Ray on his feet, a natural reflex by now. Walking around the corner to the access door, he found Doc standing there.  
“Wondered where you got to, Josh. We need to talk. ” He moved towards Ray, but was stopped by the motion of the shorter man raising his hand.  
“Before you tell me to shut up I just want to get one thing out. This thing between us… I don’t want it to stop when we get back - I’m fucking addicted to you worse than I ever was to Ripped Fuel, but fuck, if you want nothing to do with me, who could fucking blame you? Let’s face it, I am not take-home-to-mom material.”  
Doc ignored the placating hand gesture, and instead stepped forward, crowding Ray against the cinderblock wall.  
“Josh, shush for a moment and let me speak.”  
Again, Doc proved he was the Ray whisperer - Ray suddenly fell silent.  
“I have broken every rule I have because of you, Josh - don’t become friends with the men, don’t get close to them. And most definitely do not develop romantic feelings for a fellow Marine. You made me want to break all of those rules.”  
Doc leaned into Ray’s space, his breath ghosting across Ray's neck. Ray sighed, reaching up to cup the stern medic’s face, and finally closing the last few inches between them.  
Ray crashed his lips into the corpsman's, kissing him like it was their last chance - a clash of teeth and lips, tongues fighting for dominance, seeking to explore and taste. Breaking the kiss, Tim pulled away:  
“So we are in agreement then? - We try this for real when we get home.” Again, Ray had been rendered speechless by his Medic, but he knew his smile showed Tim his full agreement.

Five: the one time Tim did not want Ray to shut up 

Tim finally had Ray laid out on a bed just like he had dreamed, the sweet moans and dirty words spilling out of his mouth unchecked. All the times he had told Ray to shut up, to be quiet, were not because Tim found Ray’s constant chatter annoying, but quite the opposite - he found Ray’s chatter a source of fond amusement and quirky insight. Right now he needed to hear Ray.

Slowly pushing into Ray, feeling the warmth of Ray's body envelop him, Doc felt like he was as close to nirvana as he would ever get. “Josh, talk to me, I need to hear you.”  
Biting softly into the flesh of Ray’s neck gave him the desired result. Ray arched back into Tim's thrusts, a steady stream of words and grunts falling freely from Ray's mouth. Tim wrapped the hand that was not holding onto Ray’s slim hip, around his neglected cock, each of his thrusts into Ray pushing his cock into Tim’s hand. The dual sensations of Tim's hand and the rhythm of his own cock pegging Ray’s prostate each thrust had Ray chanting Tim’s name, both too lost in the pleasure of each other; they do not last much longer.

Later, curled around each other like satisfied cats, Ray laughs, “all through Iraq it was ‘Shut up Ray’ - Get me home in bed and ‘it's louder Ray , talk more Ray’.”  
Tim burrows his nose into Ray's neck, “ Josh your voice was both the most annoying and arousing thing in Iraq and I had to shut you up or I would have gotten us both kicked out off the corps for bending you over a victor and having my way with you.”  
Tim nipped gently at the other man's ear, “and I promise I will not tell you to shut up ever again. ”  
Tim felt Ray burrow deeper into the warmth of his arms, mumbling into his chest, “love you too Doc. Now shut up, I’m trying to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments give this needy old wolf life


End file.
